The Invaders
by I love Spartacus
Summary: A peaceful land is invaded by foreigners. With their men dead, the women of Moon village are left unprotected. Refusing to be enslaved by foreign forces, the women rally together and form an army themselves. When the king's men find their location, all hell breaks loose. Overpowered, Serena is forced to be the lord commander's bride. And thus begins their tumultuous relationship.
1. Chapter 1

**_The invaders_**

_A peaceful land is invaded by foreigners. With their men dead, the women of Moon village are left unprotected. Refusing to be enslaved by foreign forces, the women rally together and form an army themselves. When the king's men find their location, all hell breaks loose_.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing from the brilliant creator of Sailor Moon.

_Prologue:_

Cresland was on its way to becoming another conquering victory for the Diamond King.

Seeking utter and total dominance, men under King Diamond's banner terrorized the villages, killing the men and taking the women. In a time where the people needed a hero, the King of Cresland hid behind his stone walls, leaving his people to fend for themselves. Shutting his ears to the cries for help, the people of Cresland lost all faith in their sovereign, taking the war into their own hands. For days, the village men fought bravely but they were no match for the skills and tactics of the enemy.

Beating down wave after wave of resistance from the commoners, King Diamond was one step closer to reigning supreme. What he had not counted on was the village of courageous women planning his demise.

* * *

"Kill him, kill _him_!"

Surrounded by angry shouts, Serena did nothing to ward off the spit and rocks hurled at the man kneeling before her, his craggy face defiant and unperturbed. One of the dreaded invaders, he deserved what was coming to him. _Disgusting swine_.

"Where is your king?" She demanded.

Throwing back his head and laughing uproariously, the man's laughter rang loud and clear, much to the irritation of the mob around him. Sobering, he looked her straight in the eyes. "He's coming for you bitch," he snarled. "And I suggest you give him all you got."

Bristling at the threat, Serena looked to the women standing on either side of him. Giving them a brisk nod, they grabbed him, pulling his head right back. Stronger than most women, they held him down as he thrashed, his bindings chafing at his wrists. Sliding the sword from the scabbard at her side, she swung it back and forth, the steel slicing through thin air. Resting the tip of the blade against the taut skin of his throat, she made a little cut, the women cheering at the sight of blood.

"Not so tough are you, now?" she taunted. "Hmm...I wonder what your King would say if he saw you at the mercy of a woman. Oh yes, I almost forgot. You would never know, would you?"

Drawing back her sword for the final blow, his shout stayed her hand.

"_Devil's whore_! What makes you think you can defeat him? Your men tried and every one of them perished. When my King comes, he will set his men on all of you. Your sisters, your mothers, your friends will weep. The children will scream. And when your legs are forced apart, you will know the meaning of defeat."

"As will you."

Moving swift as a snake, she slit his throat, the sound of the man choking on his own blood filling the air. Wiping the blood from her face as she lifted weary eyes to the women surrounding her, she dropped the heavy sword and made her way out of the crowd. Looking back over her shoulder at the fallen man whose blood stained the ground, she smirked. There would be no grave for him. Only the dogs would bury him.

In need of her friend's counsel, she went in search of the village sorceress. After her cunning with the capture of the king's man, Serena had every faith the witch was the key to their victory. Wise beyond her years, the witch had powers that were legendary. With her help, they would avenge the loss of their men. Or die trying.

* * *

"My King, I must inform you that Chad has not returned."

Looking up at his head of cavalry, King Diamond straightened up from his map of Cresland.

"Yes. It has been three days," he frowned, reaching for his goblet. "Have you sent the scouts to look for him?"

"I have. And they bring me no news, my King."

Taking a sip of the rich wine, Diamond paused in thought."Chad is one of our most talented swordsman and most loyal of men. Do you know in what direction he may have went?"

"Jaedite tells me he was sent to look for survivors in the villages at your command, my King."

"That is true. Perhaps he lost his way? This is after all,new territory."

"No, I doubt that. If anything, Chad is an excellent navigator."

"And thus, his disappearance has made you suspicious," the King finished.

"Exactly."

"And what would you have me do, Lord Shields?" Diamond asked, draining his cup

"Your Majesty, I would have you send me and a few of my men to search for him, if you would permit it."

"Permission is granted. I can afford to give you two days. Return with or without him. That is all."

"Yes, your majesty."

A/N: Thank you for reading! Next chapter I will do some unfolding. And please review. Feedback would be great!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing from the brilliant creator of Sailor Moon

A/N: Thank you ever so much for the reviews and the feedback. It means a lot, and I apologise for the delay in getting this chapter out. I hope you like it and look forward to your feedback! Thank you once more!

**Warning: some coarse language**

_**Chapter one: Shadows**_

"Fool," the witch muttered, pacing restlessly before the fire. "Killing that man should never have happened."

"He was asking for it." Serena said, reaching for an apple. "So I obliged."

"And by doing so you let opportunity slip right through your fingers," the witch admonished.

Looking up from the shiny skin of the apple, Serena frowned. "What do you mean?"

Heaving a sigh, the witch turned to the flames. "What I mean is that had you let the man live, you could have used him as a lure. His men would have come looking for him sooner or later and we could have destroyed them all."

"We still can, Rei. You have seen my future countless times before. Did you not tell me it would be a glorious one?"

"Yes, but the future is unpredictable, Serena. It can change at anytime."

"And what do you see of my future now?"

"Shadows. I see nothing but shadows."

"_Shadows_? Am I to fear mere shadows then?" Serena laughed.

"This is no laughing matter!" Rei snapped, turning abruptly from the fire. "Something awful is going to happen. I feel it in my heart."

Realizing she was serious, Serena swallowed. "Perhaps it is just a feeling."

"My feelings never play me false."

"Then perhaps some guidance?" she asked reaching for the knife and drawing it across her palm.

Regarding the sacred flames, Rei sighed. A sacrifice to the fire god may be a good idea. They needed all the help they could get.

* * *

Orange flames licked at the dark sky. A cold night, wine passed easily among the soldiers who were enjoying the spoils of war. With the King retired for the night, they were given a few hours to enjoy themselves before resuming their positions at first light.

"Piss and shit," muttered a man with long, blonde hair as he took a swig from his bottle. "We have been doing shit all day and now you want me to go fucking west with you? Now why would I want to do that?"

Reaching over to cuff his friend on the ear, Darien snatched the bottle from him, placing it between his own two feet. "Mind your language, fool. There are women around."

"Aye, and plenty of them," Zoicite groaned as he turned to look at the women who were scattered about the camp on make shift mattresses. "Sorry, sniveling creatures. Don't know why the King insists on taking them. He's got plenty of women back at the castle, all of them a hundred times more prettier. Now, if I was King-"

"Zoicite, if you value your tongue I suggest you keep your mouth shut. What the King does is his own business. Our main concern is finding Chad."

"Too right," laughed a man whose gray eyes reflected the firelight. "Lord Shields speaks true. What the King does is his own business. Besides, it would be a damn shame if you were to lose that silver tongue of yours, Sir Zo. For who would sing me to sleep?"

As the men around the fire erupted in laughter, Darien's eyes strayed to a pair of soldiers loitering about the women, his lips thinning in disapproval. Over the last week he had been forced to punish a few of the soldiers for attempted rape. He couldn't care less for the captured women, but he hated the sound of their terrified screams and King Diamond wanted them untouched.

"Alan, Lucas!" he shouted, rising to his feet. "Move away from the women. If you will not join the others for drink and warmth, return to your tents or I will find you something to do."

Watching the pair through narrowed eyes, he frowned when they failed to address him, bowing their heads instead as they retreated. Glaring after them, Darien sat back down; annoyance etched on his face. Aware the men around the fire were regarding him silently, he picked up the bottle and took a fortifying drink. Swallowing the liquid, he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "Keep an eye on those two," he said. "I will not have them troubling the women."

"I never liked those two myself," Zoicite put in as he stretched out his hands towards the fire. "They're a sorry excuse for men."

As the others murmured their agreement, Darien leaned forward, resting his arms on his knees. Staring thoughtfully into the flames, he frowned, his mind still on the wayward soliders. If King Diamond knew of the shameless behavior running rife among the men, they would all be put to the sword. Deciding he would have a word with the men in the morning, the sensation of being watched had him glancing over his shoulder.

Staring into the shadowed face of a woman clad in simple clothing, he sat up in surprise. Silent as a wraith, the woman stood quietly with her hands clasped in front of her, the fire playing over her petite form. H_ow long had she been standing there? _

"Apologies, my Lord," she said softly. "I could not help but overhear your talk of going west tomorrow."

"Where I go is none of your concern," Darien said unimpressed. "Get yourself off to bed, wench."

Undeterred by the dismissal, the woman pushed on. "I heard you were looking for your friend. I think I know where he is."

Lifting a brow, Darien glanced at his men who were now looking at the woman with sudden interest. After some minutes of consideration, he waved her forward. "Come and warm yourself by the fire and tell us what you mean," he said.

"As you wish, my lord."

Revealed more clearly in the light as she approached the fire, a hushed silence fell over the men as they sat looking at the woman who was not just pretty but strikingly so. With long red hair falling just beneath the curve of her breasts, she tucked it behind her ears as she contemplated the crackling flames.

"You said you know where our friend may have went?" Darien prompted.

Turning to look at him, the woman nodded. "I do, my lord. As you are aware from your study of the map, what lies to the west of the country is the Shadow Forest and the stout walls of King Cresland's castle. What you may not know is that just bordering the edge of the Shadow Forest is a small village known as the Moon Village."

"_Moon Village_?" Zoicite interrupted with a laugh. "What kind of stupid name is that? What, does the moon shine out of the villagers' bottoms?"

Pinching the bridge of his nose in exasperation, Darien reached for the bottle between his feet and brained the irritating fool over the head. With him unconscious, the world seemed a much better place. Without sparing a glance at the prone figure on the ground, Darien leaned forward, a frown on his face.

"You say a village borders the edge of the Shadow Forest? Tell me how that can be so? The map shows nothing of a village in the area."

"That's the point. The Moon Village is protected by sorcery." Noting the look of disbelief on his face, she hurried to explain. "You see, to find the village, you must wait until a full moon. Only with the light of the moon will you find the village."

"And you want me to believe you?" Darien asked gently. "Of your story of a village protected by some kind of magic? Go to bed and get some rest."

"But it's true!" cried the young woman, stamping her foot in a temper. "If you want to find your friend and ensure your King's victory, I suggest you heed my words, or else."

A/N: I am so sorry this is short. But please keep reading. And please keep your feedback coming! Because the more I know, the more I can make this story easier to read!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hello! Thank you for reading!

Chapter 2: And so it begins

"Good. Strike it again."

Heaving a sigh and rolling her aching shoulder, the red-headed woman threw down her sword in exhaustion.

"I can't do this anymore. I'm tired, I'm hungry and I want to go to bed!" She exclaimed.

Frowning as she contemplated her best friend, Serena folded her arms across her chest, concealing her bandaged hand. "This is for your own sake, Molly. If you want to live, you must practice."

"Striking a tree at an ungodly hour is pointless. How am I to fare when men ten times stronger and faster come straight for me? Am I to stare at them and hope they turn to stone?"

"If you possessed such a power I would bow down and proclaim you as our savior," she chuckled ignoring the angry look fired in her direction.

"It's not funny," Molly snapped. "Half of us are frightened of what is to come. You know none of us can fight as well as you."

"And where do you think I received my training?" Serena asked pointedly. "Certainly not from my father or brother." Smiling slightly, she laid a hand on the sword at her side. "Remember how my father beat me until I couldn't sit for a week? That was for trying to steal his sword."

As Molly gaped at the weapon, she swallowed uncertainly. "So what you mean to tell me is that you trained by fighting a tree?"

"I have a vivid imagination. Besides, my tree training has made my movements swift, my arms strong and my blows accurate."

Unable to hold back the mirth, Molly burst out laughing. Laughing hysterically, she couldn't stand straight for a good ten minutes. Watching her friend's shuddering frame, Serena joined in with the crazed laughter as the womenfolk closet to them looked on perplexed, each finding themselves smiling nonetheless.

After their mirth subsided, Serena went over and picked up the sword, holding it hilt first as Molly took it without hesitation. "Keep attacking that tree. I know there is not much time, but you will eventually get used to the weight of the sword and you will be able to judge which arm is better at wielding it. Pretend it is one of the shadow wolves come to rip out your throat. It works for me."

"Will do."

Pleased to see Molly attack the tree trunk with renewed vigor, Serena went around to observe the rest of the women readying themselves for war. After hearing the news of the coming men, they applied themselves whole heartedly to their tasks despite nightfall and the deepening dark. As women sat by the firelight fletching arrows, the smithery was alight with activity as women welded and hammered pieces of steel, creating swords of various shapes and sizes. Despite their odd shapes, the swords could still cut to the bone. Glad to see the dedication and fearlessness of her people, she smiled. They were determined to exact vengeance on the men that had destroyed their lives.

Feeling her hand begin to throb, she tucked it into the folds of the cloak. The site was probably bleeding again and she did not want the others to see. With them working so enthusiastically, letting them see what she had done would disappoint them. They counted on her skills with the bow and sword to keep them safe. Luckily for them, it was only her left hand that was injured.

Cursing inwardly, she vowed it would be the last time she would ask the fire god for help. Growing more demanding, mere blood was no longer enough to satisfy the deity. Having cut off her little finger, the fire god was finally pleased with the sacrifice and showed her what she wanted to see. From the depths of the fire, a vision of armed men in dark uniform appeared before her. Brawny, hard looking men, they looked lethal, the leader more so. Noticing another smaller figure joining them she frowned, the shadowy figure indiscernible. When she had asked the god whether the leader was the enemy King, the god would not say. Nor did he answer her question about the shadowy figure that traveled with them. For the answers, he demanded another two fingers.

Unwilling to part with any more, Serena was grateful when Rei stepped in, thanking the god graciously for his help. An insight into the future and a safe route through the Shadow Forest was better than nothing. As Rei closed off the sacrificial ceremony, Serena noticed the pensive look on her friend's face, her pretty features troubled. Sensing the restlessness lurking beneath, she waited for her to speak. When Rei continued to brood in silence, she went off to see the healer, her hand burning with pain.

At the sight of her missing finger, Amy tutted but said not a word. Staunching the blood, she cleaned the area carefully before wrapping the hand firmly with clean dressing. To numb the pain, she was given a potent drink, the effects beginning to wear off.

Deciding she would have some more of the potent draught before she retired for the night, she headed in the direction of her cottage when a heavy hand rested on her shoulder. Turning to see who it was, she brightened at the sight of her childhood friend, the strongest woman in the village.

"Serena, a word if I may."

"Certainly."

"You should be careful about Rei and her magic," Lita murmured her voice low. "It's not natural to trust her so whole heartedly."

Frowning, Serena arched a brow. "Rei has been with this village for almost eight years now. So far, she has done nothing to warrant any suspicion."

Throwing up her hands, Lita let out an irritated sigh. "She and I share a past, so forgive me if I do not see her in the same light as you do. But I just don't trust her. She works evil, and enchants you with her spells."

"It is because of her spells that keeps this village safe," Serena said, annoyed. "Remember the shadow creatures that attacked us every night eight years ago? The horrors we witnessed as young girls? She protected us from them. Even when the men were still alive, she protected us."

"Yes, but did she protect us when those bastards came to take the men away? Did she curse them? Kill them with a spell?" Lita retorted, angry. "She did nothing to save them and she could have. She could have saved them. I would have been married to Ken and I would have been having his babies if she had just-"

Hearing the hitch in her throat, Serena reached out a hand to her friend but drew back as Lita swallowed her tears. "But enough of that. I still do not trust her nor do I like her. Do not forget that there is a flaw in her spell. The full moon reveals us to our enemies and there should be a full moon coming in a matter of mere days. See how she will come to our aid when they come for us."

With the last word, Lita turned away, stalking off into the night, her long, brown hair swaying against her back.

Thinking on her last words, Serena looked up to the sky. Lita was right. There was a flaw to the spell over the village. According to Rei, the full moon was a source of supernatural power. It was a force of nature and no matter how complicated the spell, the moonlight reversed the effects every time. A pity the fire god said nothing else on what to do. Without the protection spell the women would scatter. She had to think of something and fast.

A/N: Sorry I have to leave it as it is. But gotta work. I'll be back to write some more though!


End file.
